This project aims to develop automated instrumentation and digital image analysis techniques to support the quantification of specific FISH-labeled DNA sequences in interphase and metaphase nuclei. The proposed approach combines digital image correction methods with off-slide and on-slide standards to obtain accurate total fluorescence measurements for FISH-labeled structures. Surface fitting and background subtraction will be used for image flattening, grayscale linearization and normalization, and color compensation. In Phase I the PI plans to determine the accuracy with which FISH can be quantified, and in Phase II the PI plans to develop and evaluate a prototype instrument. Phase III will involve the commercialization of the technology in PSI's existing product line of laboratory automation instruments. The PI foresees an application for this technology in research on the role of telomeric DNA in cancer and aging, in gene expression studies in cancer research and diagnosis, and in the detection of subtle deletions in clinical cytogenetics. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE